We can go unseen in the dark, I promise
by Gleekydippindots
Summary: Drabble: Finn and Rachel learn that sometimes hiding in the dark isn't always the best idea.


"_Finn_."

"What?"

"Pay attention to Principal Figgins! Not my leg!"

"But he's so boring!" Finn whined, still letting his fingers brush up on Rachel's leg.

The whole school was called into the gym due to slushying teachers. The jocks just couldn't stop with students, they started going after the teachers that didn't have as much of a backbone as others.

And they happened to think that the principal was one of them.

Finn leaned his chin on Rachel's shoulder, watching her expression as he whispered huskily in her ear, "We're sitting away from _everybody._ Do you know how much we can do right now?" Trying to prove his point, his fingers slipped under her dress, feeling their way across the soft skin of her thigh and trying to find the fabric of her panties. He was just about to hit bingo when Rachel smacked his hand away.

She bit her lip, and nervously tried fixing her bangs. Her eyes roamed around them. It's true; everyone was sitting at the center of the bleachers, while a couple of people were off in the corners or far sides. Some friends, some couples.

Rachel tried to zero in on what Kurt and Blaine were doing. They chose to sit on the opposite end of Rachel and Finn, claiming that they _knew_ 'Finchel' was going to try something.

Rachel could admit the gym was dark enough that she couldn't make out what the couple was doing. She couldn't even see what Noah and 2 giggling cheerleaders a couple of seats away from herself were doing.

_Maybe actually listening to Principal Figgins?_ She thought to herself. _No. No one does that. Definitely not Noah._

"Are you actually thinking about it?" Finn says in disbelief. He forgot all about the teasing and pulled away from her to fully read her expression. Just then when she couldn't feel how good Finns breath was against her neck, Rachel snapped out of the thought and shook her head. Gulping loudly at the thought of actually giving in.

"N-no! Of course not! Stop thinking about it Finn, this is completely inappropriate."

His shoulder's slumped a little and his face fell. Why did his extremely sexy girlfriend choose _now_ to not want to get some? He turned away from Rachel, deciding to try and pay attention to what some AP teacher was saying.

"You guys need to learn when it's _play_ time, and when it's serious time! _Really push_ yourselves' _into_ the idea of leaving that _sticky, wet _and _tasty_ stuff for your _mouths_ and not _body's _or _faces_!"

Was someone trying to kill him? Someone was out to get him. And he honestly thinks its Rachel. Because right when the teacher said 'Really push' her hand went to his neck. Her nails were softly skimming the skin, and playing with the baby hairs on the back.

He tried to ignore it, but then she started to get really into it. Making shapes and running her fingers through his hair.

_This girl is going to be the death of me one day._

Finally when he couldn't take it, he made up his mind that she wanted some too but just didn't want to give in. The usual stubborn Rachel Berry.

He bent his face down the little he had to, and brushed his lips against hers a couple of the times, looking into her eyes. "So you _really _don't want me right now?"

"Finn…" She tried whining, but he cut her off with letting the tip of his tongue barge between her lips. When she gripped his hair with both hands, and accepted the kiss, he smirked.

She so wanted him.

Finn let his hand travel up her dress again, one moment his thumb brushing her core and the next roughly gripping her leg. Groaning and thrusting up at the pressure Finn kept teasing her with, she bit his bottom lip. _Hard._

"Stop. Teasing. Me." She growled, letting her tongue run over the bite softly.

He chuckled a little and gave in, starting to message her center. See, Rachel isn't quiet "during". Not even a little bit. And sometimes, she forgets when it's time for her to be quiet and when it's time for her to be loud.

Like now.

"Shhh baby." Finn mumbles against her lips.

But it's too late, because they both hear a "GET SOME, BERRY."

Finn jumps back a little, his head feeling light with how fast he moved while Rachel snaps her head to the side, searching for the voice. They don't even have to guess who it is.

"SHUT IT, PUCKERMAN!"


End file.
